planeetfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:Jillids
Hi Jillids -- we are excited to have Planeet Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Juan David Ruiz Verwijderen van pagina's Kan je Catogorie:Persoon eens verwijderen? Het moet categorie zijn, anders word deze pagina gezien als artikel en niet als categorie, snap je? Greenday2 19 aug 2008 15:22 (UTC) :al gedaan [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 aug 2008 15:24 (UTC) ::Oké, bedankt :) Greenday2 19 aug 2008 15:26 (UTC) :::Wil jij anders moderator worden [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 aug 2008 15:27 (UTC) ::::Graag :) Is idd handiger als ik iets wil verwijderen ;) Oja, zou je een beetje op je spelling willen letten? Een foutje hier en daar is niet erg nat., heb ik ook maar het is wel irri dat ik constant fouten uit de tekst moet halen ;) Snap je? Greenday2 19 aug 2008 15:31 (UTC) :::::Ik ga er nu mee bezich en ik zou er even op letten [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 aug 2008 15:33 (UTC) Hallo Jillis 20 aug 2008 13:51 (UTC) :Hoi [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 22 aug 2008 18:08 (UTC) ::Pierlot, je blijft vaag :S 13 dec 2008 21:52 (UTC) Logo en UWN Hey Jillids, ff een paar vraagjes. # Hoeveel afstand heeft deze planeet van de aarde? Want het is best jammer dat dit geen land is geworden, anders zou het kunnen aangesloten worden op het van oorsprong Duitse Water Speed Express netwerk. # Heb je al een logo, of weet je al hoe Proycon eruit gaat zien? Geen gasplaneet natuurlijk, daarop kunnen we niet leven? # Moet ik je helpen met de kleine foutjes, je weet wel spelling enzo (Niet dat ik wil discrimineren)? Een foutje is niet natuurlijk, maar ik wil je best helpen ;) Ook met je planeet opzich. # Libertanie is weer actief. Kijkje nemen? De Autobahn 4 wordt nog uitgebreid. # Wil je meedoen met een nieuwe unie? Ik wil het best voor je vragen, maar ik weet niet of ze een planeet in een landenunie accepteren... maar als je het wil proberen, kan het. 13 dec 2008 21:50 (UTC)